We found love
by MJ Lynn
Summary: HIIII i am continuing this from Catheartsu so if it looks familar you know why! (credit to catheartsu)
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN THE PLOT, NOT THE CHARACTERS. Hi so I'm continuing I guess you could call it we found love by Catheartsu. She will still me a part of this. I think we still gotta work out the kinks FYI: The story is entirely in Tori's POV.**

WE FOUND LOVE: CHAP. 1

It all started with a fire. A big fire to be exact.

The entire town of Lillian, California was engulfed in flames, and people were forced to evacuate. My mother Holly, my father David, my sister Trina and I all were checked to see if we were able to leave town; strange idea I know.

They checked my dad first. "You're clear, move fast and wait for your family."

Then they checked my mother. "Clear, move ahead Holly."

She thanked them and moved along.

The uptight security guards checked Trina next. "Clear, get out of my face." Trina looked offended, but was relieved she could evacuate with the rest of our family.

I know what you're thinking. Tori will go and evacuate happily with her family and live happily ever after…

Not even close. Nothing prepared me for what had to happen shortly after.

The security guard checked me last and the lights went flashing. "You may not pass through, ma'am. Close the doors." He ordered.

"What? You can't do this! My baby!" My mother called.

"Tori! No!" My sister screamed.

My dad on the other hand, didn't say a thing. My father hated me. I'm not sure why, but he always loved Trina more than me. I know this because who comes home at 3AM and beats the crap out of their daughter almost every week? My dad, to me.

My mother did not know of this. She did not know that my father went to the bar every few nights and drank until he would move all wobbly and beat the crap out of people every chance he got. He was a police officer, and every one suspect's high quality of a police officer.

The heavy metal doors shut and scarlet lights flashed as I was taken away from my family. Two heavy and bulky men carried me away and set me on a metal table it a dim lit room.

"Why did you take me here? Why was I rejected?" I asked stupid questions often as my dad recalls.

"You are a threat to the outside world. You're not normal, Tori, you have a screwed up home life and that's not what this world needs. We are taking you, well dropping you off, somewhere where you can't harm or damage anyone else's lives."

"What do you mean damage? I have a damaged enough life I don't need any more trouble stirring in with it!" I yelled furiously.

"So you think, Victoria Vega. This is why you're being sent away."

"Sent away where? Where are you going to take me?" I asked with a little concern in my voice.

The two chuckled. "Just don't worry about it Victoria."  
At that exact moment, they injected a green like fluid into me that soon coursed through my veins.

In about a minute, I felt no pain. I was as light as a feather, in some ways, I felt as if a weight was lifted off of me. This is when I started to fall into an endless darkness.

***WEFOUNDLOVE***

I woke up with the roaring of a helicopter in my ears with the same two men crouched over me, and two different men piloting the helicopter.

"Wha….?" I asked sounding delirious.

"She's up! Hurry, inject more fluid!" The man on my right screeched.

I soon felt that familiar sensation from before. I soon blacked out once again.

***WEFOUNDLOVE***

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in my ears, the smell of dirt, mud, and trees filled the air. I was still wearing the same skinny jeans, black converse and purple flannel top as before and my hair was still wavy from this morning.

It looked around mid-day, the sun was shining, and the air was hot but not too hot not to withstand.

I got on my feet and noticed I was covered in dirt. I tried to wipe it off, but it was no use, I was still dusty.

I looked around and saw I was in a forest. Nothing I had ever seen around Lillian, of course every last forest in Lillian was probably burned down by now due to the mysterious wild fire.

"Did they seriously drop me off in the middle of the forest?" I yelled.

I licked my index finger and pointed it towards the sky.

_East_. That was the way the wind was going, which was most likely inland.

"So I should go west." I concluded as I headed in that direction.

After about 15 minutes of walking, I saw a beach. I ran towards the water and looked around to see no land out at sea.

I checked the water. "Salt water. Are you freaking kidding me? They left me on a deserted island!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, burning my throat.

I sat down and cried for a bit. I thought of everyone at home that I had to leave.

My best friends; Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris.

The family I once knew. I was happy to get away from my dad, but I still missed my overly self-centered sister Trina and my mother.

Heck, I even missed Jade West. She was my frenemy I guess you could say. She and I hung out with the rest of the gang, even though she was rude and horribly mean to me, she was still one of my dearest friends.

The only one I could talk to about my dad was Cat, and now she's off. Probably evacuated along with her family and everyone else.

I stood up and turned toward inland. I decided to go straight, instead of coming out the side like I had before.

I walked, and walked, and walked for probably 2 miles.

I never thought I would find one, but I did.

A house. A normal house! Man, I really hope there aren't seven dwarves living in there because this situation I'm in surely isn't a fairytale.

It looked like people actually lived in it. There were clothes hung on the side of the house, and there were toys on the other side as well.

All the trees were cut down all around it to make it look like a normal yard. Thank god it wasn't made out of candy, but hopefully there still wasn't a witch in there.

I smoothed down my shirt, prepared for anyone or anything that open that door. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, three times exactly.

I heard two people talking, a man and a woman.

"Who could that be? We live on this island alone don't we?" The woman said nervously.

The man then said, "I sure hope so."

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I was hoping that these people had soft spots to 16 year old girls who had just been dropped off in the middle of nowhere.

The door opened and I heard a squeal.

"Kevin, it's a teenage girl at our door. Oh, sweetie come in you look awful!" The woman who looked around 40 took me under her wing and invited me inside.

The inside was very well decorated. There was a cute little kitchen and dining room with five chairs. For some oddly known reason, these people had a microwave, a stove, a fridge and everything a normal home would have.

They even had a TV; it was slightly small and looked like it only played movies. There were two nice sized chairs and a big couch to sit on in front of it.

There was even a spiral staircase a few feet away that leads to an upstairs most likely. About ten feet away from there was a hall with four doors.

The woman gestured me to sit down. "Why are you wondering this island, honey? I'm Emily Oliver by the way and this is my husband Kevin." Kevin looked the same age 40 as well.  
I said hello quietly and told them my story.

"Why dear haven't you been through a lot. Don't worry; you can stay here forever if you have to!" Emily offered.

"Why thank you Emily, but I don't want to be a burden on you." I said politely.

"No! It's our pleasure!" Kevin and Emily said in unison.

"Well thank you so much. If you don't mind by asking, you guys aren't serial killers or creepy masked murderers are you?" I said with a nervous smile.

They laughed so genuinely. "Of course not, sweetie. By the way what is your name?" Emily asked.

"Victoria Vega, you can call me Tori though." I shook their hands and Emily led me to the kitchen.

"Well, Tori, you need to wash up and take a shower, don't you?" I nodded and she led me upstairs to a nice bedroom with purple walls, a purple floral bedspread and a nice white carpet. The walls had metal butterflies on them; the closet was filled with adorable clothes and had a sweet little chair in the corner.

"How do you have all this?" I asked surprised.

Emily hesitated then continued. "Kevin and I had 3 kids, but one of them, our oldest daughter Cecilia, passed away last summer and we decided to keep her room in case anyone came along somehow. But we do have 2 other children, there's Beckett or Beck as he likes to be called and he's 16 like you, and there's Anastasia who is 5." She said.

"Well that's terrible. I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

Emily shook her head. "No it's alright. She was very sick and she needed to be released from her pain. Anyway, pick out whatever clothes and meet me downstairs."

I nodded as she walked off. I picked out a pair of dark washed, ripped shorts and a tee shirt that was mid-arm length. It had navy blue on the arms and white on my torso.

I met Emily downstairs who led me to the bathroom to take my much needed shower.

***WEFOUNDLOVE***

After my shower, I hopped out and dried my hair a little to a point where it was damp. I changed into the nice clothes I picked out and cleaned up after myself in the bathroom as I headed out towards the dining room.

To my surprise there were two extra people there. I'm assuming they were Beck and Anastasia.

"Oh, Tori you're just in time. I told them all about you!" Emily said excitedly.

Anastasia was a cutie. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had a few little freckles too.

"Well hi there cutie. I'm Tori! You must be Anastasia." I held out my hand and she shook it politely and shy.

"Hi Tori." She smiled.

I looked up to find Beck staring at me. His dark brown eyes met my hazel ones as I smiled sweetly.

He was very good looking. Beck had a nice head of raven colored hair and a nice tan too. He had chiseled features and towered over me at around a good 6 foot 3; I was only 5 foot 7.

"Hey, I'm Beck." He said charmingly.

"Hi, I'm Tori." I smiled and waved.

We just looked at each other as Emily spoke, "Dinner is ready in 10. Beck, why don't you show her the house?"

Beck nodded and told me to follow him.  
"So I'm assuming you are taking the room upstairs?"

"Yes I am." I said awkwardly.

Beck nodded and continued. "I'm sure you already know where the bathroom is since that's where you came out of." He smirked.

I chuckled. "Yeah I kind of do."

He pointed to the room across from the bathroom. It was pink and decorated with Disney princesses and other girly things.

"This is Anastasia's room." I nodded as Beck told me so.

There was the master bedroom which was Emily and Kevin's.

Then there was the blue room. It had a couple old concert posters from the 80's and 70's rock bands and other rock antiques.

"Nice. Is this your room?" I asked as I admired the Journey poster on the wall.

"Yeah, you like?" He asked as he smiled. I nodded as we heard Emily yell.

"Dinner time!"

I turned toward Beck. "After you."

"Thanks." I said and smiled to myself.

He is such a gentlemen.

**TADA this isn't mine this is CatheartsU visit her she is an AMAZING writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and Beck's family. I also don't own the song I Want It That Way by Boyce Avenue.**

**Regular writing is regular, Italics is Tori's thoughts and song lyrics, and bold is either Author's Note (Like this in parentheses) or flashbacks.**

**3 weeks after being on the island…**

One word for this island, spectacular.

Emily is a sweetheart, Anastasia too; they really take care of me. Kevin is nice, he doesn't hit me, and he's like a real dad to me.

Beck, he is a total goofball. When we go to the beach and take walks in the forest, he will pretend to trip and fall and disappear. It scares me a little because I don't know the island that well, but later we laugh our butts off.

Today, we're going to the beach for the third time this week. I love splashing around in the water with Ana, and especially swimming with Beck.

Beck had a really nice body, he was definitely ripped, and he was totally tan.

I can't wear a bikini because my scars on my back from my dad will show, and they are extremely noticeable. He used to whip me and smash bottles on my back sometimes.

Now, my mother didn't know about these beatings, because she goes out and works at night and leaves Trina and I alone until dad comes home. He's supposed to come home at 11pm when mom leaves at 9. But he doesn't come home until nearly 2 in the morning.

Mom worked from 9 till 7 in the morning, leaving dad just enough time to beat the hell out of me, and leave me broken and ending up cleaning up after his mess.

Trina never told anyone about this, because I told her not to. If anyone or mom found out, dad would probably kill me; literally.

I held Anastasia's hand as we walked along side Beck. Ana was singing and humming a little song and I smiled, I love kids.

Beck was smiling at me smiling at Ana. I looked up and blushed as we gazed into each other's eyes. _I wish he would just kiss me already_, I thought.

We got to the beach a good ten minutes later. Anastasia and I headed straight for the water as Beck called me back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He cocked his head a little. "Why don't you ever wear a swimsuit? All you wear is a tank top and shorts to the beach."

It was true it was a little odd to wear what I was wearing to go and swim, but I always wore a bikini under. But I wasn't going to just take it off and let my scars be exposed.

"Oh, you know. Can't a girl mix it up a little bit?" I smiled.

Beck smirked and caught a look of the string from my bikini.

"But you're wearing a bikini now. Come on, just take off the top! Were at the beach! Let loose a little bit." He said as he did a funny dance.

I laughed nervously.

I slowly took off the top as he just stared; guess he liked what he saw.

"See that wasn't that bad?" He said.

We were cut off by Ana. "Tori, let's go play in the water." She squealed.

"Okay let's go!" I grabbed a hold of her hand and walked off towards the ocean with her.

I had completely forgotten about the scars and I heard Beck call my name and run over to us.

"Tori what the heck happened to you?" Beck said concerned.

He traced the scars with his fingers, up and down and side to side.

"I-" I tried to speak.

"Who would do this to you?" He asked. Beck sounded like he was about to cry. Did he really care about me that much? We've only known each other for 3 weeks almost a month. But I have never been in a relationship before anyway, so how am I supposed to know how love works?

"Can we talk about this later? I promise I will tell you later." I said whispering so Anastasia didn't hear; I don't want to drag her into this.

He nodded silently and I went to play with Ana in the water.

A few hours later, we decided to head back and have lunch.

We walked in the door and Beck took my hand. "Can we talk now?"

I guess he didn't forget like I thought he would. "Sure."

He led me into his room and he shut the door and I heard Anastasia walk into her room and sing.

Beck looked at me protectively. "Who would dare do that to you?"

I bit my lip. "My father…"

He burst into rage. "Your own father did this! That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"Beck its fine-" I tried to choke out.

"No it's not! It's not normal or even right to do this to a person, let alone your own daughter."

That was when I broke down. Beck pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. "I hurt so badly." I manage to say.

"I know." He says obviously crying.

We stood there for what seemed like forever before he semi-pulled away.

Beck looked straight into my eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

I started to cry once more and he started to shush me.

"There's no reason to cry anymore. You're safe, you're safe with me."

I was taken aback by his words. Before I knew it he bent down and kissed me.

Beck tasted like vanilla and pine, he had a beachy scent to him to.

The kiss was passionate. Not like those stupid cheesy kisses you see in movies. This was a real kiss. I had never kissed a boy before, and man was this one heck of a first kiss.

We broke apart forever later. Beck looked down and smiled at me.

I blushed and looked down. He took his finger and laid it under my chin to lift it up.

"Why so sad?" He asked.

"I'm not sad, not at all." I smiled.

***WFL***

I made lunch after our talk and Ana was happy to eat.

"Yummy Tori!" She smiled.

"Of course sweetie." I smiled back.

As we continued to eat, Anastasia kept talking.

"Tori, you would be a really good mommy." I choked on my food a little bit and laughed.

"Oh, Ana, I'm too young to have a child." I said.

Beck chuckled and I gave him a joking glare.

"Why? Mommy and Daddy had CeCe at 18." Anastasia said questionably.

"That's enough." Beck said in a whisper.

By CeCe, I'm pretty sure Ana meant Cecelia, their older sister who is dead.

Cecelia died by eating the wrong type of berries in the woods. The poisonous berries were treatable but the paramedics did not get there fast enough.

Beck had a blank expression for the next 3 hours. Anastasia, Beck and I watched The Last Song, which was one of my favorite movies. When I was balling at the very end, he didn't even look up to comfort me or anything.

The movie was over and I was still crying. Ana walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's just a movie Tori, why so sad?" _Why so sad_, that's what Beck said to me after we kissed.

I stopped crying and wiped my eyes and I saw Beck looking over at me.  
"You sure you're okay, Tor?" He whispered.

I nodded assuring. I was far away from okay.

**Flashback…**

**I was watching TV with Trina and we had giant bowls of ice cream. We turned our heads as mom walked down the stairs.**

"**I am going to work girls, your father should be home around 11 like usual."**

**Ya, sure he will. **

"**Okay bye!" Trina and I said in unison.**

**A few hours passed as it was 1 AM. I was scared of what would happen tonight as I know I have fresh wounds on my back from last night's torture.**

**Trina was asleep in her room downstairs, she had the big room. Anything for Daddy's little Girl. **

**I slept in the room at the end of the hall, I loved my room but Dad only settled on this room for me because mom was there. If it was up to him, he would put me in the attic or under the stairs like Harry Potter.**

**My father arrived at around 3 AM; he slowly headed up the stairs as I could hear from my own room.**

"**Come out Tori. I have a special present for you."**

**I walked out and I was hit it the head with a supposed beer bottle. **

**My head throbbed and bleed from the pain, I could feel the blood tricking down my face. **

"**Did you like your present? 'Cause there's more coming, Vicky."**

**I don't dare to open my eyes. I nod and will receive anything that came to me.**

"**Yes daddy." I said scared.**

**He took my hand and walked me to the end of the hall. Just as I thought he was going to be nice, he put his forehead against mine and breathed heavily onto my face.**

**I could smell the bourbon and Jack Daniel's Whiskey under his smelly breath. **

"**Fly, Tori." He whispered.**

"**What?" I said quickly and he threw me down the stairs like a doll.**

**I landed right next to the piano, in too much pain to move. **

**He walked straight up to me and kicked me in the stomach.**

"**Why do you do this?" I whispered crying hysterically. **

"**I didn't want another girl, I wanted a boy. And in fact, I didn't want another child at all, especially one as untalented as you. Katrina Mae is extremely talented and is more special then you'll ever be."**

**He walked away and slammed the door to his and mom's room.**

**I heard Trina come up the stairs as she helped me off the floor and clean me up. **

**At least I knew I could count on one person in my household to take care of me.**

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

I sit there silently as tears rush down my cheeks and I notice I am the only person in the living room. I check the clock, 3PM.

Anastasia went to take a nap and I could hear Beck taking a shower.

I walk into Beck's room and stare at the acoustic guitar in the corner. I pick it up and walk to my room to play my favorite song I play when I am down in the dumps.

I start the first few cords.

_Heyyy_

_You are my fire the one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_When we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say I want it that way_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why I never want to hear you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why I never want to hear you say _

_That I want it that way_

_Now I can see that were falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be_

_Yeah and no matter the distance _

_I want you to know that_

_Deep down inside of me_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are you are you are_

_Don't want to hear you say_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a mistake _

_Tell me why I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_I ain't nothing but a mistake _

_Tell me why I never want to hear you say_

_That I want it that way_

'_Cause I want it that way_

I smile at myself and sudden clapping scares me.

"Ahh!" I scream and fall off my bed.

"Are you okay?" Beck asks.

I look up blushing and embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was playing your guitar."

"No! You were really good Tori, I wish I could sing like that." Beck says as he hugs me tightly and we stand up.

"My dad told me that I was terrible." I said whispering.

"Huh?" He asked.

"My father always told me I wasn't very good. Well actually his exact words were untalented and ungrateful, and he said Trina had all the talent."

Beck was astonished by my words. "Who says that to their own daughter?"  
I shrug. "I was used to it I guess, but it still hurt because Trina was tone deaf and she had absolutely no musical or artsy talent whatsoever."

Beck hugs me tighter. "But that's all over now, you're with us, you're with me." He said.

Beck kisses me quick and I stare into his eyes. "Thank you for saving me." I say softly.

Beck smiles. "Anything for an angel."

I blush as we head downstairs.

***WFL***

Beck and I are sitting on the couch and Ana wakes up from her nap.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Ana asks.

"They are staying at their little cabin; you know the one by the beach?" Beck says.

Anastasia nods and squeals. "Tori! We could have a sleepover."

I laugh. "Yes! We can make popcorn, and sundaes and watch movies…" I say drifting off.

Ana turns to Beck. "Please!"

Beck hesitates. "Oh okay, on one condition."

Anastasia groans and walks away while talking.

"You can join us." She says glumly.

I chuckle and as does Beck as we get ready for the "Slumber Party" tonight.

***WFL***

We set up a fort to sleep in, sundae "bar" and made tons of popcorn. For dinner we had spaghetti tacos, which is what my friends and I ate all the time back home, before the incident.

"Okay so what movies do you want to watch Anastasia?" I ask her and she drags me off to pick out movies.

She chose two movies, Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2; those were some of Cat's favorite movies to watch. Ana reminds me of Cat a lot. The princess room, the love for Disney Princesses and the random singing especially. Now I know that I have another mini Cat with me.

The first movie started as we ate our sundaes. Beck and I ate it very quick and Anastasia ate it slow. But she got it everywhere but her mouth! But then again she's 5, she doesn't know better.

Ana goes and sits in the fort while I sit on the other end of the couch as Beck.

"Come in the fort with me!" Ana yells.

"I'm going to sit up here with Beck but when we get sleepy we'll move to the fort okay?" I say.

She nods and we continue with the movie.

About an hour later, Ana falls asleep and the first movie is still on. Man, those ice cream sundaes sure made me cold.

I shiver a little and Beck turns to me.

"Are you cold?" He asks concerned.

"No I'm fine." I say and Beck doesn't buy it. He pulls me closer to where he is laying down and I lay my head on his chest.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much." I say smiling.

I fall asleep minutes later and I can feel him playing with my hair.

***WFL***

**No One's POV**

Emily and Kevin walk in the next morning around 9 and the kids are still asleep. Emily gasps and awe's when she see's Beck and Tori.

"Kevin! Get the camera! This one's a keeper."

Kevin chuckles and sprints to get the camera.

"Emily, they're sleeping leave 'em alone." Kevin says laughing.

Emily takes three pictures. One for her and Kevin, one for Beck and one for Tori.

"Okay now let's get out of here before they wake up!" Emily whispers.

"Too late." Beck says chuckling. He notices Tori is still asleep and he play's with her hair a little.

"You really like her don't you." Emily asks as Kevin walks into their bedroom.

Beck nods. "I think I might even love her."

And the funny part was, Tori was listening the whole time.

**This is not my idea this was Catheartsu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Italics are Tori's diary and her thoughts, bold is author's note or flashback, and regular is regular. **

**Enjoy (: Warning this might be a little bit shorter I'm not sure yet LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but plot and the Oliver's. But FurryFriends143 helped me with the plot. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song The Way I Loved You, if you've never heard it go look it up.**

**7 weeks on the island…**

_Dear Diary,_

_Beck, he is amazing. He's an amazing kisser, and an overall amazing person. Even his own name gives me butterflies._

_But he has been very confusing lately; he's been sending me mixed emotions. When I try to do something flirty or whatever, he doesn't respond. Like he doesn't even know I'm there. _

_After that day on the beach, he was so affectionate and sweet and was going off as he liked me. And I even heard him say he might even love me. _

_It's just, I don't know! Why do hot and attractive island boys have to be so confusing! _

_Love, Tori…_

It has been several weeks after the Scar Talk and the Slumber Party and such. The whole week after that, he was so affectionate and sweet and we held hands and kissed a lot.

But now, he doesn't seem to know I'm there.

Well of course he does because I'm constantly trying to get him to do something every minute of his day.

Beck just seems, out of it. Blank, not Beck. Well not the Beck that I fell for anyway.

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking lemonade when I heard Anastasia run out and tug on my leg.

"What's up Ana?" I say laughing. She's so adorable.

"I want to go to the beach! Can we go? And maybe Beck could come! I know you like-like him." She said with a little smirk. I didn't even know she could smirk.

_Yeah if he wasn't ignoring me_, I thought angrily.

"Sure honey, you want to go get him?" I asked and she nodded. I watched Ana run off.

I walked upstairs to put on the cutest bikini in CeCe's closet. It had cute stripes on it in red and white and on the top it had stripes with sequins on the border.

I put on some ripped shorts and the blue and white top I had on when I first met Beck.

I grabbed a pair of big round sunglasses that were pink off of the shelf and put them on my head as I walked out of my room.

I walked downstairs to find Beck grabbing towels for all of us.

"I will go grab the umbrella's and chairs." I said nonchalantly.

He nodded and I walked off glaring ahead of me. Why is he so complicated?

I had my hands full as I waited for Ana and Beck to come out of the house. Finally, 10 whole minutes later they came out hands full.

"Beachy beach time!" Ana sang and skipped around carrying her little bag filled with her towel and snacks she packed.

Beck was walking in front of me as I walked behind him with Ana.

I started to talk to Anastasia. "So when we get there I'm going to rub you down with sunscreen and then we'll go in the water okay?"

"Okay Tor!" She squeals. Man I miss Cat.

We got to the beach and we set up our spot. Well we were the only ones on this beach and the island so no one could ever take our spot. I got out the sunscreen and I realized that Beck would have to rub sunscreen on my back, where my scars were.

I finished putting sunscreen on Anastasia and went up to Beck.

"Beck? Can you put sunscreen on my back?" I asked nervously.

He hesitated. "What about your scars?" I laughed.

"It won't hurt, well only a little. Just put it on me will you."

I took off my shirt and shorts. I felt a little embarrassed because well you know, I don't like my scars, and they bring bad memories.

I could feel him tracing them all over. Up down, side to side, diagonal even.

"They look like slash marks don't they?" I said whispering to him while he still was tracing them.

"Yeah, they do." He replied sadly. I frowned and before I knew it I felt stinging from the sunscreen. I winced and managed to get through it.

"There, all done." Beck said and handed me the sunscreen as he walked away.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran to the ocean with Ana.

I could feel his eyes glued on me the entire time we were in the water.

A few hours passed and I wanted to get the guitar and come and play it on the beach.

"Beck? I'm going to go and get the guitar." I said as I was walking down the trail.

He stood up. "No, don't go in there alone! Bring Ana with you."  
Well at least I knew he didn't want me to get hurt, but he is sending a 5 year old to protect me? Haha, I guess he doesn't.

I started to tear up a little bit and I replied, "No I'm fine, I will be right back."

I ran off and he didn't even bother to chase me down.

I got back to the house minutes later as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

I cried the rest of my sorrows away and grabbed the guitar and my song book.

***WFL***

I got back to the beach 10 minutes later and I grabbed my towel and moved it closer to the water.

"You did it now Beck." Ana said in an "I'm going to tell Mom" voice.

I chuckled a little bit as I laid my towel down and sat.

I turned to the certain page in the song book, "The Way I Loved You" by Tori Vega, it read.

I started to play the first few chords:

_He is sensible and so incredible _

_And all my single friends are jealous _

_He says everything _

_I need to hear and it's like _

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

I looked straight into Beck's eyes as I turned back and started to sing again:

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' _

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' out and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I looked back and Ana came and sat next to me, "Pretty song, huh?" I ask and she nods with a smile. I start to sing the next line:

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_And talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and _

_I'm comfortable_

_But I miss_

_Screamin and fightin and kissing in the rain_

_Its 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane and _

_That's the way I loved you_

_Breakin out and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I looked straight into Beck's eyes and sang to him for the bridge:

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my hearts not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating _

_Intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away with some mistake and I_

_I miss screamin and fightin and kissing in the rain_

_Its 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin out and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much and_

_That's the way I loved you_

_Ohh, Oh_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I finished and Beck got up out his chair and walked away down the path.

I took off the guitar and set it on the towel and I ran into the water with tears streaming down my face.

"Why does he do that!" I yell.

Anastasia walked up to me and patted the back of my leg.

"I know it's because of CeCe." She said sympathetically.

And with that she skipped away to our little area and started to eat her lunch.

_Was it because I reminded him of his sister or something?_

I walked up to Ana. "Hey, were going to walk back and bring the food with us and we'll come get all this later okay?"

Ana nodded and skipped a little bit ahead of me carrying her lunch and bag.

***WFL***

We got back to the house around 10 minutes later and I we ate our lunch. We had no idea where Beck was, but I thought to just let him be.

I brought his guitar back into his room and couldn't help but stare around the room.

Journey, Green Day, Rick Springfield, Florence and the Machine, and tons and tons more band posters were on his wall.

I walked out and decided to make myself a daiquiri. A daiquiri is a virgin margarita. I made myself a strawberry one.

I tucked Anastasia in for her nap and I sat on the couch with my hair up in a messy bun, sweats and a simple v-neck tee shirt.

The only thing I was allowed to bring was my glasses which I never wore around Beck; I had them on right now because I can't see the TV very well without them.

I honestly looked so lazy, probably the laziest person in history if you asked me.

After I drank the daiquiri dry, I made myself a huge sundae in the biggest bowl I could find. It was probably a bowl for popcorn.

I dug around for some toppings and found chocolate syrup, gummy bears, and sprinkles. I decided to go into the food cellar to see if I could find any other types of ice cream.

The food cellar was pretty dark, but there were plenty of lights to turn on. I don't like to go down there because there are tons of spiders and nasty bugs down there! And I don't like bugs!

I found three types of ice cream downstairs other than the vanilla downstairs: Strawberry, Chocolate and Funky Nut Blast. I took the chocolate because chocolate is for when you're feeling crappy about yourself: which is how I feel right now. I love how ice cream can relate to how you feel.

I turned and saw a big deep freezer the read "BBFY: Don't open unless you absolutely need it." What's BBFY? Why do you need it? What was in there?

I can't help myself and I open the deep freezer, there was what looked like a million blood bags, all different types.

"Why would they have blood bags?" I said to myself. I shrugged it off. Probably for medical emergencies.

I took my ice cream and toppings and walked upstairs.

***WFL***

I sat there watching the old movie The Breakfast Club while eating this giant tub of chocolate ice cream and filled with toppings.

I was laughing so hard the ice cream fell on my shirt.

"Seriously?" I screamed annoyed. Thank god it was a black shirt, or else it would be totally noticeable.

I wiped it off and continued to eat it and laugh my butt off.

The movie ended and I put in Sixteen Candles. What is it with me and Molly Ringwald?

I was still eating my ice cream and laughing when Beck walked in the front door.

"Holy crap Beck! You scared me!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wore glasses. They look good on you." He smiled and I blushed.

I decided to flirt a bit. "So Beck, where were you? You had Anastasia really scared."

I put my arms around his neck and smiled. Beck took my hands off of him.

"I was walking around." He said nonchalantly.

I was shocked. "Okay so do you want to watch this with me? I can get you some ice cream-"

"No. I'm going in my room." He said and walked off. Before he shut the door he put the guitar in the hallway.

"Ugh!" I yelled and grabbed the guitar and went upstairs.

I slammed the door shut and got my songbook out.

"Why does he do that? Does he know how much I like him?" I screamed.

I flopped on the bed with Oomph.

A few minutes later, I decided to open the door and sit on the floor and play one of my older songs from when we first kissed. I looked at the page, "Hey Beck" by Tori Vega. I scratched out all the Beck's and changed them to Stephen **(AN: Sounds like Steven)**,just in case Beck heard me playing again.

I started to sing and play:

_Mmmm Yeah_

_Mmmm yeah_

_Mmmm yeah_

_Mmmm yeah_

_Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving _

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_And I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen boy you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Oh I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen I've been holding back this feeling _

_So I've got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all so I thought_

_But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk_

_The way you talk_

_The way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen why are people always leaving_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

'_Cause I can't help it you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Oh I can't help myself_

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I smiled to myself and kept singing:

_They're dimming the street lights_

_You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out_

_And pull me near shine, shine, shine_

Beck and Ana walk in the room and Beck smiles as I stand up and walk closer to him:

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls well they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you Haha_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help if I want to kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Oh I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself, myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

Ana starts to clap and I laugh and put down the guitar. Beck smiles and picks me up and spins me around.

He pulls me close in his arms and whispers, "I didn't know you felt this strongly, I'm sorry."

I smile. "Well the question is, do you?"

He smirks and I laugh. "After that song, who couldn't love you?"

We laugh as our foreheads are pressed together.

Ana runs downstairs screaming "Ice cream! Ice cream! I'm taking Tori's ice cream!"

Beck kisses me hard and passionate; it's a lot warmer than the last.

We come up for air and he smiles.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I glare playfully at him and we run downstairs to get more ice cream.

**I do not own this Catheartsu does!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't I said this enough?**

THE SAME DAY AS WE LEFT OFF…

Beck and I held hands as we ran downstairs to get ourselves some more ice cream. I am going to be so fat one day.

Beck went and got the strawberry for Ana and we both stuck to the chocolate.

As we sat on the couch and watched The Little Mermaid, I had realized something.

"We forgot all the stuff down at the beach!" I yelled.

Startled, Beck looked up wide eyed and chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me! And after we finish this ice cream, let's go back to the beach, huh?"

Ana screamed and went and got her little Tangled swimsuit on and I went up stairs and grabbed a towel and put on a different bikini than earlier. It was sparkly and a deep blue.

I walk downstairs and Beck and Anastasia are waiting for me.

"Hey, you guys go and I will meet y'all there in a few." I say.

"What are you southern?" Beck smirked.

I glared at him and he walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I was just kidding."

"Can we talk?" I asked him. He looked confused and nodded.

"Ana, why don't you go clean up your room a little bit and come out when you're down then we can go to the beach." Beck said sweetly.

"Okay, Becky!" She said. I started to laugh.

"What?" He said confused.

"Becky's a girl's name." I said.

"Oh shut up!" He teased. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He pulls me close with his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms snaked around his neck.

"Are we… A couple?" I asked, trying not to make it sound so obvious I want to be his girl.

Beck looked a little blank, and then he replied with a grin, "Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and blushed and he pulled me in for a kiss.

When we broke free, Ana came out and yelled, "I'm done! Let's go to the beach!"

I laughed and as did Beck as we walked out the door, each of us holding one of Ana's hands.

***WFL***

We were about half way there when I heard a crinkling noise amongst the leaves.

"Beck, did you hear that?" I asked scared.

I heard running in the distance now.

"Yeah I heard that!" He yells and picks up Ana. He takes my hand tightly and makes it cramp and pulls me toward the beach.

As we're running, I see a patch of red hair. _Cat had red hair_, I think.

Just then Beck let go and walked towards the beach, hence we were at the end of the trail.

Without him knowing, I walk into the forest a little and look around.

All of a sudden, something runs into my side and drags me to the ground. I scream loudly and look at whom or what attacked me.

It looks up at me and I grin the biggest grin.

"Cat!"

It was Cat! My friend from back home! Wait, how did she get here?

We stand up and hug each other and she pulls away.

"What are you doing here?" She squeals.

"I was banished by these guards here, you know the ones who checked us if we could go with everyone else. They didn't let me through and dropped me off here."

She looked hurt. "That happened to me too. How long ago was this?"

I was lost. "Since the fire, about 2 months ago, Cat. Don't you remember?"

"I remember but, I thought the fire happened just today?"

"Is it possible that they kept you somewhere and knocked you out for 2 whole months?" I say utterly shocked.

"I guess, I am a little hungry." There's my clueless Cat.  
I hug her again and I here Beck running over to us.

"Tori! I heard you scream! Are you okay? Who's she?" He asks questionably.

I smile and hug him. "I'm fine! Nothing could be better!"

Cat squeals. "Who's the cute boy?"

I laugh. "This is my boyfriend Beck."

Cat cocks her head. "How long have you been gone?"

"2 months." I say with a frown.

"Hey, I'm Beck, you must be Cat. Tori talks about you a lot." He smiles and she shakes his hand.

Cat is a petite girl at only 5'1" and Beck is at a towering 6'3", he very well looks like a sky scraper compared to her.

"Nice to meet you! I like cupcakes." She says and he laughs.

"That's great." He says confused and laughing.

Anastasia runs up to Beck. "Beck, you said you'd be right back. Who's she? She's pretty."

I laugh. "This is my best friend Cat from back home."

Ana walks up to Cat and hugs her. "Any friend of Tori is a friend of mine." Ana says.

Cat giggles. "Yay, I feel so loved."

We all pack up the beach stuff and walk back to the house where Emily and Kevin are back from their little beach house.

We walk in the door and Emily immediately jumps up. "Oh my goodness, you poor thing. Where did you come from?"

Cat smiles and I reply for her, "Cat is my best friend from back home, and apparently they did the exact same thing to her that they did to me. Do you think it might be possible for her to stay here for a while?"

Emily nods and takes Cat away to show her my room and do the exact same thing she did with me.

Beck, Ana and I sit on the couch and wait for Cat to get out of her shower.

She comes out about 10 minutes after she went in.

I stand up. "Does your phone still have power?" I ask.

She nods and frowns. "But it doesn't have signal!"

Then a light bulb turns on in my head.

"Let me see your phone!" I take the phone from her quickly before she can refuse and I scroll through the contacts.

I find Andre's number and walk to the home phone and dial his number.

"It's ringing!" I yell. "Cat, write down Andre, Robbie, and Jade's numbers now!"

"I will get pen and paper." Beck yells.

After a few rings, thankfully, Andre picks up.

"Hello?"

"Andre, it's Tori!"  
He pauses. "Tori? You're alive! Where are you? Are you close to LA? Can I come and pick you up-"

"Andre, I don't think I'm coming home anytime soon. Cat and I are stuck on an island."

"Are you guys okay? Wait, how so you have a phone then?"

"There is a family living on this island and Cat and I are living with them now."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay. Jade and Robbie are here too, do you want to talk to them?"

"Put the damn phone on speaker Andre!"

"Calm down, Latina. Okay, you're on speaker Tori."

"Vega? Eww, I thought I was done with you." Yep that's Jade alright.

"Love you too Jade." I say sarcastically.

"Hey Toro, what's up? Are you and Cat okay?" Robbie asks concerned.

"Yes we're fine. We are living with this family on this deserted island. Well, they get packages every month so it must be easy to find."

"Alright, well we love that you guys are okay but it's like 11PM here, so we're going to go to bed. I will call you tomorrow. Bye." Andre says.

"Bye." I say.

Beck and Cat come back with pens and paper.

"Well, did you get a hold of Andre?" Cat asks.

I nod and smile. "Yes! They are happy we're okay. Well, Jade isn't happy that I am alive but whatever."

"Who's Jade and why is she so mean to you?" Beck says angrily.

I sigh and Cat answers for me. "She is our friend and she is just like that to Tori because Jade was scared that she would take her boyfriend Danny **(yes from Cat's New Boyfriend)** away from her."

Beck nods understanding. "That's still no reason to wish someone to be dead."

"Yeah, but if you knew her, you wouldn't really care." I say.

Emily and Kevin walk in. "So Cat you can share a room with Tori." She says smiling.

"Hey Emily?" I ask. I have a great idea.

"Yes, Tori?"

"Is it possible that the plane coming tomorrow to drop off our stuff could pick up our friends and they could have a little vacation here? Please, I haven't seen them in forever! And I really want them to meet Beck."

Emily hesitates. "Alright, they can stay a month, and you all can sleep in the beach house so you won't be bothered by us and Anastasia. "

Cat squeals. "And, I love you guys and everything but, do you think the plane could take me home when they leave? I really miss my family!"  
"Of course Cat, whatever you want to do we are okay with." Kevin says.

***WFL***

**The Next Day…**

I wake up on the floor and Cat is on the bed spread out like a starfish.

"Cat? Did you seriously push me off the bed again? This is just like back home!"

Home, this is my home now. What I should have said was where I used to live.

"Yeah, sorry Tori." She says in her petite little girl voice.

We get up and walk downstairs to find pancakes and a big breakfast. There was fruit salad, bacon, pancakes and sausage.

"Yummy!" Cat and I said in unison.

I was stopped by someone's hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Beck, I know it's you." I smile.

He turns me around and kisses me passionately.

"Eww." Ana says.

Cat laughs while eating some strawberries.

I laugh and call Andre and the rest of our friends to tell them the news.

"So can you all come?" I ask.

"Yes!" Andre says.

"Be there!" Robbie yells.

"Whatever, I'm just going 'cause everyone else is going." Jade replies blankly.

***WFL***

Surely enough, 5 hours later, the plane landed on the beach and Cat, Beck and I ran for the plane.

Emily and Kevin unloaded the stuff we needed and introduced themselves before they went to the house.

I ran to Andre and I hugged him tightly and I could see a jealous look on Beck's face. I gave Robbie a quick hug and he looked happy to see us.

I even hugged Jade; she didn't seem to mind because she hadn't teased me in over 2 months.

Cat hugged everyone and Beck and I held hands and led everyone to the Beach House.

The beach house had 5 bedrooms. Everyone go their own rooms but Beck and I, we were going to share a room. Emily said it was okay as long as we don't do anything… With Beck, nothing could be promised.

It was your typical large cabin. Not much to it. It had a kitchen and everything a cabin has, but it looked more like a house rather than a stupid shabby cabin in the woods. And it was on the beach, hence Beach House.

We all walked into the house and set everything down, heading straight to the couch.

"Okay, I want you all to meet my boyfriend Beck." I said smiling and standing proud.

Andre looked upset. "You've known him for 2 months! How can you possibly already be his girl?"

I was taken aback. "Well I'm sorry I fell in love."

Beck came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Andre bursted into rage making me jump. "Don't you know how much I worried about you Tori? And I've known you my whole life and you were completely blind by how much I liked you, possibly even love!"

He stormed off out the door and ran onto the beach.

Everything was silent.

"Does anyone have cupcakes?" Cat asked playing with her hair.

Oy vey.

**I do not own this catheartsu does!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guess what now I'm writing I hope you like it. Also I'll try to make them as long as Catheartsu writes them but if you read my other multi chapter stories I do not write 2,000 words but I will try my absolute best! One last thing I sorry to all who hoped for a pregnancy RIGHT now, I have never written a pregnancy (blood bound beauty they were like 20 or something like that) but the supernatural powers will stay also Bethany Juno Mota is CatheartsU her made up character._**

I went to run after André but Beck grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Let him be he needs to cool off okay." Beck said and I sighed and melted into his warm embrace.

**WITH André**

André's POV

I sighed and kicked the pebbles along the beach. All this time I had been in love with Tori but she found someone else. I'm such a wimp I should've asked her out when I had the chance. I kept walking until I saw a girl, about 5' 4" she had red/brown hair that went down to about her ribcage. She had pale skin and hazel almost golden eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"hey how did you get here, did you fall out of the sky too?" the girl asked and I laughed.

"no I came from the carrier plane with my friends to visit my other friend." I replied and her eyes lit up.

"there are more new people here?" she asked excitedly and I nodded.

"I'm André." I said and she smiled.

"Bethany Juno Mota." She said and I smiled and shook her hand and noticed a birthmark on her wrist. It looked like a heart.

"cool birth mark." I noted and she blushed.

"thanks so where are the rest of your friends?" Bethany asked excitedly.

"this way come on." I said and took her hand as we walked across the beach.

"why aren't you with your friends?" Bethany asked me and I sighed.

"I liked my best friend but she found love with some other guy on the island so I ran out." I mumbled just as we got there, Tori smiled and ran at me with full force and hugged me.

"omg André are you okay I was worried sick but Beck thought I should let you cool off so I did." Tori replied and I smiled.

"I'm fine girl oh guys this is Bethany, Bethany this is, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and you know Beck right?" I asked and she nodded.

Tori's POV

I was so worried about André, I love the guy as a big brother and look up to him in that sense of protection not love like I love Beck. So when André came back I about toppled him over with a hug. He introduced us to Bethany. I think he has a thing for her which in my opinion is a good thing so his mind can like her not me.

"yeah I know Beck." Bethany said but something seemed off here. Like something was different. Like they weren't human… nah that isn't possible right, _right?_

I sighed and watched everyone while Beck still had his arms around my waist. He rubbed little circles on my tummy as I was what he thought was deep thought. I leaned against him and turned around and gently kissed him. After a ton of talking, eating and laughing we all went to bed. I shared a bed with Beck. I laid curled up against his shirtless chest as he arms wrapped around and kept me close. Then suddenly he became so cold. Not like a freezing snow storm cold almost like a slowing of blood. I nudged him awake. "Beck are you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"yeah I feel fine why? Beck mumbled and kissed my hair.

"you're so cold and the weather is really hot Beck are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"yeah Tor I'm sure go to sleep okay." Beck replied and I sighed and snuggled into his cold embrace. The next morning I woke up and Beck was gone. I got up and walked around until I saw the front door open and I walked out. Then I saw a flash go by me. as I walked deeper into the woods that one and another one came. Then another one joined them. All of them stopped surrounding me and they had long teeth like..a vampire. That's when I let out a loud shriek I knew no one would be able to hear and I ran. One of them grabbed my arm and I fell to the ground and silently sobbed. The grip tightened to the point where my lower arm wasn't getting blood. Then another flash came by and knocked the thing holding me away along with the rest and stopped. It was Beck, he bent down to see my arm but I crawled back in fear.

"g-g-get away your like them." I stuttered and got up on my feet. Beck reached out but I flinched and ran back to André. He was standing up and was happy to see me but got worried when I ran in sobbing. He immediately pulled me into a hug.

"what's wrong baby girl?" André asked and I sniffled.

"promise you'll believe me?" I asked, just then Beck ran in and my eyes went wide and André hid me behind his body as I shook.

"what the heck did you do?" André growled and Beck sighed.

"Tori can we talk?" Beck asked and I sighed and stepped out with him. "Look the reason I can do that is because anyone on the island is born with it."

"I am going back to America with André where I belong not on the freak show island." I replied and went to walk inside but Beck grabbed my arm. I winced in pain.

"Tori please I already lost CeCe I cant lose her again." Beck replied and I got even angrier.

"so that's why you like me, because I remind you of your sister I am leaving goodbye Beck." I said with tears streaming down my face.

**_Uh oh Tori is leaving and Beck screwed up sorry it isn't as long :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( _**


End file.
